


离岛

by ENER01



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENER01/pseuds/ENER01
Summary: 嘉宜 校园 有未成年性行为
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 6





	离岛

12.

段宜恩一进家门就把书包扔在玄关边上，自己直奔厨房。阿姨做完饭已经走了，段宜恩拿开了防尘的罩子把已经有些凉掉的饭菜往微波炉里塞。给自己装汤的时候段宜恩看着明显过剩的饭菜想今天又吃不完饭，要被阿姨说了。忽然门口传来响动，段宜恩探了个头出去，意外地看见王嘉尔在玄关处换鞋。

「你怎么来啦？」段宜恩端着汤出来，小心翼翼地把碗放在桌子上。「今天周五，你不是要陪女朋友的吗？」段宜恩抬头看着走进的人，一双清圆的眼被汤水的雾气熏得亮晶晶的。  
王嘉尔还没开口，段宜恩又问：「你今天留下来吃饭吗？」「嗯。」王嘉尔伸手捏他的脸，被段宜恩打掉：「你最近怎么这么有空啊，都不用陪女朋友的？」  
王嘉尔愣了一愣，很奇怪，他始终不能自然地在段宜恩面前谈论自己的女朋友。他看着去拿碗的人的背影沉默了几秒，还是和盘托出：「我们分手了。」  
他看着段宜恩的动作有一瞬间的僵硬，然后回过头来，神情迅速地冷下去。段宜恩拿着碗走过来，看着王嘉尔的时候眸子里有浅淡的疏离：「为什么？」他把碗塞进王嘉尔手里，「别说是因为我。」

王嘉尔怔怔地看着他，手里触到冰凉的瓷碗时才回过神来笑了笑：「你怕什么？当第三者吗？」  
微波炉滴一声响，段宜恩转身开了微波炉，用毛巾垫着拿出碟子的时候垂着眼，声音听起来凉丝丝的：「我只是觉得，你应该分得清楚欲望和爱情。」  
你怎么就知道我对你不是爱情？王嘉尔几乎要被他拒人千里的样子气笑，但他没说出口，他只是哼了一声说不是因为你，没感觉了才分手的。  
段宜恩把碟子放上餐桌，对着他弯了弯眼睛：「那就好。」

段宜恩在洗完最后一个碗的时候被王嘉尔推在流离台上，对方动作很凶，但手还是护住了他的后脑勺和腰，然后霸道的吻就铺天盖地地落了下来。  
「段宜恩，欲望和爱情，我分得很清楚。」

「小气鬼。」趴在流离台上被压着后入的人还在嘴硬，下一刻就被身后的人捂住了嘴，连呻吟都发不出来。王嘉尔重重地顶进去，听见段宜恩闷在自己掌心里的呻吟时又快速的抽出再深顶进去。  
段宜恩抓着流离台的边缘的手用力得发白，呻吟全数闷在对方手心里。他在层层堆叠的快感里头脑发晕，却还是恨恨地想王嘉尔这个人真的很小气。  
不就是被自己说破了心事吗，不就是被自己凶了两句吗，不就是…可能喜欢上自己了吗。

眼泪忽然就涌上了本就湿润的眼眶，段宜恩伸手拉下王嘉尔捂在自己嘴上的手，细长的手指固执地一根根嵌入对方的指缝。他拉着王嘉尔的手眼泪大颗地掉下来，王嘉尔停了动作，俯下来贴着他的背，侧脸蹭着他冰凉的耳廓，用另一只手给他擦眼泪的时候语气霸道又温柔：「不准哭。」  
段宜恩哭得更凶，抓着王嘉尔给他擦眼泪的手不放。王嘉尔也慌了，他说Mark，你怎么了，是不是我弄得你不舒服？段宜恩只是摇头，「那你不要哭了好不好？」王嘉尔亲他侧颈，「我不凶你了好不好？」  
王嘉尔的安慰显然没有什么用处，还被他插着的人甚至哭出了声，他想把人抱在怀里哄，可段宜恩抓着他的手不说，下面的小嘴也咬得很紧，王嘉尔根本没有办法，只能一遍遍地从他发红的耳尖亲到脉搏鼓动的侧颈。

「王嘉尔，你不会动一动吗？」段宜恩忽然开了口，厚重的鼻音让他的声音听起来黏腻又滞涩，王嘉尔愣了一瞬，段宜恩就松开了他的手，另一只却还牢牢地扣着十指。  
「你…」王嘉尔小心翼翼地措辞，还没开口就被身下的人扭着头瞪了，只不过通红的眼眶和含水的眸子看起来实在没有什么威慑力。「你还做不做？」  
「我做。」王嘉尔叹了口气，却从甬道里退了出来，让趴着的人面对着自己，抱着他的大腿再次进入的时候唇也印上了对方的。  
「能不能告诉我，刚刚为什么哭？」王嘉尔在呼吸交缠的间隙问他，段宜恩抱着他的后颈，再次亲上去，盛着一池光的眼里像是失了焦，没有回答他的问题。

他和王嘉尔交换着呼吸，心里却说着对不起。

段宜恩被王嘉尔抱进怀里的时候发梢还在滴着水。  
对方跪在床上弯腰抱他，下巴尖抵着他吹到一半的头发。段宜恩歪了歪脑袋，王嘉尔的下巴就滑下来卡在他肩窝，嘴唇也顺势亲了亲近在咫尺的侧颈。段宜恩歪着头，语气柔柔地讲你不要挡着我吹头发啦。王嘉尔就笑，继续从侧颈亲到脸颊，把人推倒在床上胡乱地亲，最后抢走了他手里的吹风筒帮他吹头发。  
吹完头发两个人就窝在被子里看电视，没什么价值的狗血八点档，唯一的好处大概是看电视的时候王嘉尔总是可以如愿以偿地把段宜恩一直抱在怀里。

王嘉尔真的很喜欢从背后抱自己。段宜恩盯着电视机胡思乱想，做爱的时候也是，现在也是，要不是从背后抱着没办法接吻，可能接吻的时候他也要用这个姿势。  
段宜恩枕着王嘉尔的锁骨，被子下面的腿被王嘉尔的腿圈起来压着，对方手还要横在自己肚子上。段宜恩思绪乱飘，背后透过两层睡衣传来王嘉尔坚定沉闷的心跳声却分外清晰。段宜恩一下下地数着，两个人的心跳竟然逐渐趋同，他侧了侧头，脸贴着对方温热坚实的胸膛时心脏震颤的感觉就愈发强烈。  
段宜恩忽然就明白了为什么王嘉尔喜欢从背后抱他，这样的姿势可以最大限度地传达心意，连心跳的频率都暴露给你，是让人很有安全感的举动。

「在想什么？」王嘉尔忽然低头跟他讲话，段宜恩愣了一瞬，对方又笑起来：「都播了两分钟广告了，还在盯着电视。在想什么啊？」  
段宜恩也笑，他摇摇头不说话，轻轻地翻了个身趴在王嘉尔身上仰头看他，亲了亲他的下巴。「Jackson…我说，你最近总是在我家睡，你爸妈不会担心吗？」段宜恩把下巴放在他厚实的胸肌上，感受着他说话时胸腔的震动。王嘉尔短促地嗯了一声，说不会的。  
「啊。可我觉得，你还是要多跟爸爸妈妈…」段宜恩话讲到一半就被打断，王嘉尔语气都冷了点，他说段宜恩，你又赶我走？  
段宜恩愣了一下，撑起身子看他，王嘉尔垂着眼敛了神色，段宜恩莫名地觉得有些愧疚，捧着他的脸亲他，软了嗓音讲Jackson，我不是这个意思，你不要生气嘛。「嗯。」王嘉尔只发出一个简短的鼻音，按着他的后脑勺加深这个吻。

段宜恩没敢再讲类似的话，直到两个人关了灯缩进被窝里他才揪着王嘉尔的袖子说Jackson，你真的要多和爸爸妈妈交流好不好，不要觉得有隔阂，我不想…不想你像我一样。你的爸爸妈妈，他们一定很爱你的。  
他的眸子在昏暗的光线里闪烁着微光，王嘉尔听完他的话愣了愣，沉默了好一会才说好。  
王嘉尔把段宜恩抱在怀里，亲了亲他的眼睛：「睡吧。」


End file.
